Of Gods and Robotics
by Shadow DelaSangre
Summary: AU, One Shot. After a vicious battle, the legendary warrior contemplates the events that have come to pass, and what the future holds for him.


This is an alternate reality, so I don't want to hear about how this isn't true from in the game. Believe me, I've beaten MMZ 1, 2, and 3. I know what really happened. Think of the main character as Zero if he had once been human. If I ever decide to turn this into a novel though, rather than a one shot piece, I won't put it up here, because it will not be an alternate reality to the Zero series, but its own story.

**Of Gods and Robotics**  
_Shadow DelaSangre_

How disturbing it is to be watched. Even when in front of the watcher, the feeling creeps you. But now those eyes stare in wonderment as their precious god lies before my feet, nothing more than a heap of smoldering trash; smoldering because these blades are that capable. I can see their eyes screaming at me, begging to know why. Why was it that I defeated the once great warrior and, until a few moments before, the undefeatable warrior and undeniable god? Who was I to destroy the legend who defeated the robotic virus that plagued mankind for nearly a century?

An ancient legend about this "GOD" said his only true match was the robotic mastermind who controlled, and was controlled by, the virus; according to the legend only he and another could defeat their god. But the Virus and its wielder were vanquished, and the other is believed to be nothing more than a myth. The other warrior, once his superior, became his equal and vanished before he could become his lesser.

I am no legendary warrior. At least, until now I wasn't. But I'm no fool either. I did not get lucky and let the other slip. The robot I fought against battled well, without error. Had I told him I was human, he may not have battled me at all. But I fought like no human. I have abilities no "human" has. I am not human. Or, at least, I am no longer a "human". I simply am.

Staring down at the head of the robot, a light struggling to stay lit, I almost feel sorry for the naive fool, even more so to those who actually believed him to be The One. The real One would have fought with more honor, and only should he have to. This one accepted all battles as if people came to battle him so he can be amused. But a true warrior would not ask his followers to be his enemy unless a lesson was to be learned. All he taught them was he was tough. I taught him -I taught them all- that there will always be tougher.

I stare at the people who's hearts tick rather than beat. So many have been modeled after him, despite how different they appear. Nearly none are child-like, since a robot child serves no purpose. Yet you can taste their youth in their eyes as it overflows. They still believe I killed a legend. One day they'll learn I killed a robotic man bent on killing them, not their legendary hero. Besides, I was not meant to be their hero anyways. Too many eyes kept on me. Let them build a new hero, one that was intended for peace by means of peace, not force. That is their original god, the one who still lives while allowing such imposters as the one before my feet go on and destroy all around them in the decades he has been hidden, protecting the ancient curse.

I know of that curse. The god protects it with all his body, while his soul seeks those who can replace him as god until the powers he keeps at bay are subdued. I was one of those his soul reached out to. He chose me, not as a robotic entity, nor a human one, but as both, to go forth and destroy his replication. He wanted me to be the god. He wanted me to be him. I agreed to destroy the Alpha Omega, the artificial god as it calls itself. But I am no god. I can never be a god. Despite my power, my strength, my knowledge, I cannot be a god to these people.

You..." the mouthpiece of the Alpha Omega uttered, "...you beat... me?" The mere fact that he could still speak shocked me. He was more powerful than he leads you to perceive. "How...? I was..." his voice glitched, but he repeated, "I was... suppose to be... a hero..."

"No you weren't. You were just a replacement. It was only temporary. One day He will come back. Did you expect to beat Him?"

The robot tried to reply, but only his beam red eye answered. As it brightened, the eyes watching me knew what was to come. Those eyes faded, and the alarm system turned on. "The final security has been destroyed. All are to be eliminated in Sector X."

I looked at the face of the Alpha Omega, his one beaming eye nothing more than a blank space. "That's my cue." I turned to the closing door, and threw myself forward. My acceleration system kicked in and I flew out with time to spare. I continued forward, slashing the doors already closed and using my accelerators to its maximum power. Close behind me I could hear an explosion as Sector X fell to pieces. I looked back, watching as the flames gained on me. I wanted to push the accelerator to higher speeds, but already it was maxed out. I swiftly passed a tank, not knowing what was inside. Another explosion close by, and I flew, losing consciousness.

I awoke to a voice I knew well. "You're not going to stay, are you? I thought that you would be a near perfect replacement. I wouldn't have asked you to battle Alpha Omega unless I felt you would have been." His voice was soft, gentle, almost child-like.

"I can't. You know well I can't play a god."

"I cannot do a much better job myself. I never wanted to be a god. I didn't even want to be a part of the virii wars." It was odd for him to say "virii wars". If "virii" was his interpretation of multiple viruses, he has the wrong word. Secondly, there was only one war about one virus. Was his age causing malfunctions? I wouldn't dare ask. I hadn't even looked up at him. "But I still feel it's my fault the one virus spread across such distances. I am responsible for having the world become the mess it did. That's why we have built this."

"I'll fight for you. But I am no god. Contain whatever it is you need to. Or destroy it. Take the time you need. I'll fight off those who question. But I will not be a god for them."

I finally looked up. I saw the original god, or at least the image he presented to me. He held no weapon. He wore an outfit of casual formality. A kimono, or yamato, I believe they call them. He looked so innocent, a face that could harm no man. He nodded, then the image disappeared. I picked up my sword next to me before standing. It must have had fallen during the explosion, because now it was unsheathed, glowing lightly as it always did. "Not a god... but a warrior."


End file.
